Ice cream's
by Matsuka Shiru
Summary: Ice creams itu layaknya kehidupan. ketika panas dia meleleh dan ketika dingin dia membeku. sama halnya dengan kehidupanku. ketika masalah menumpuk air mata meleleh ketika masalah mereda hanya kesedihan yang membekukan hati. tetapi rasa manisnya membuatku merasakan persahabatan dan cinta walaupun ada banyak hal yang memudarkan rasa manis itu.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme**

**Ice cream's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing's**

**mau tau aja apa mau tau banget #plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**gaje/alurnya ngacak/abal/typo/ dan hal lain sebagainya yang ku claim dengan nama Dangerous X_X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thank's and Sorry For**

**buat seluruh sahabat dan seluruh teman-teman ku yang ku sayang, karena aku orangnya plin-plan-plun dan agak sedikit-banyak LOLAalias loading lama. serta guru-guruku yang ada disekola yang sering ngomel akibat kelakuan seluruh siswa/i kelasku. aku berterima kasih dan meminta maaf buat semua orang yang udah support buat buat fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jika kurang memuaskan atau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan aku meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.**

* * *

'Seandainya aku dapat terbebas dari sangkar ini ...'

Seorang gadis termenung di kursi yang didudukinya dengan matanya yang menerawang jauh kelautan luas yang berkilauan akibat terpaan sinar bulan yang memancar indah. seketika, mata gadis itu yang tadinya berbinar kembali meredup akibat kesedihan yang dialaminya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya berniat menyentuh kaca jendela yang membatasi ruang pengap itu dengan ruang bebas tanpa obat-obatan ataupun guru privat yang setiap harinya ia lihat di ruang tamu.

'Apa aku bisa keluar dari sangkar ini dan terbang bebas di langit seperti yang selalu dirasakan setiap orang?'

Sakura. itulah nama gadis itu. Gadis dengan kelebihan dan juga kekurangan. Dia tidak bersekolah dan mengikuti sekolah privat di rumahnya yaitu sebuah mansion megah yang hanya ada dirinya, sepupunya, dan para pembantu yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa. Dia tidak bisa berbicara dan tangan kirinya sudah tak berfungsi sejak kecelakaan di hati itu. dan mengenai suara sebenarnya dia dapat berbicara tapi karena tekanana mentalnya akibat kecelakaan membuatnya trauma dan akhirnya tidak dapat berbicara. Dia baru berusia 13 tahun dan selama 13 tahun dia terus terkurung dalam mansion megah itu bersama dengan sepupunya yang satu tahun berada diatasnya. dia juga merasa dirinya diasing kan oleh keluarganya karena satu hal yang sampai sekarang belum diketahuinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar oleh telinga Sakura matanya sedikit berbinar dengan cepat di bangkit dari kursinya dengan satu tangan. Dan tatapan binar itu tergantikan tatapan kecewa dan sedih yang amat dalam. Ternyata yang mendekat bukanlah sepupunya melainkan salah seorang pembantu pribadnyai. Tenten, yang sudah bersama Sakura sejak kecil. umurnya 1 tahun diatas Sakura. dan dia sudah mengangap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri

"Sakura. Gaara baru saja menghubungiku. dia mengatakan akan pulang terlambat, karena dia harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk festival budaya. dan sebagai permintaan maafnya ia ingin kamu untuk datang ke festival besok." Ujar Tenten dengan senyum namun terlihat senyum itu terpaksakan karena-

_Flashback_

_"Moshi-moshi. Mansion Haruno disini." Ujar Tenten sopan ketika ia mengangkat telepon tersebut._

_'Oh ternyata kau cepol china.'_

_"Oh kau tuan tanpa alis. Ada apa?" _

_'Tolong beritahu Sakura bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat karena harus lembur mengerjakan semua tugas untuk festival budaya. dan beritahu dia sebagai permintaan maaf aku ingin dia datang ke festival budaya. dan sampaikan kepada dia untuk meminu obat dan sampaikan bahwa aku juga merindukannya.' _

_"Alay."_

_'Whattt?'_

_"Lebay~ kau salah minum obat yah?"_

_'Hah sudahlah kalo sudah beruruan denganmu aku cape jaa cepol china.'_

_tet_

_tet_

_tet_

_End of flashback_

Karena terlihat ada tiga sudah siku-siku di pelipisnya. dan dia baru saja menyampaikan pesan Gaara dengan setengah. karena dia terlalu jijik untuk mengatakan 'Aku juga merindukanmu' rasanya dia ingin muntah.

'Mungkin si tuan tanpa alis itu beneran salah minum obat kali yah?' pikir nya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya berbinar-binar menatapnya kemudian dengan sekali lompatan dia langsung menerjang tubuh Tenten dan tangannya memeluk Tenten erat.

'Mungkin saja dia memang benar tentang Sakura.' Batin Tenten sambil membalas memeluk Sakura dengan erat air mata pun tak terelakan keluar dari pelupuk matanya begitu bahagia melihat sakura bahagia seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau harus Tidur Sakura. besok kau ingin pergi kefestival itukan?" Ujar Tenten dengan mata yang berapi-api seperti ingin membakar dia saja yang menghalangi jalannya sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa tanpa suara dan akhirnya menuruti kata Tenten dan dia bersama dengan Tenten melangkah kearah kamarnya dan memulai untuk tidur dan bermimpi indah.

'Aku harap besok menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan bagiku.'

**^_^ =3= ToT Ice Cream's ToT _ ^o^$_$**

Cit cit cit

Nyanyian burung terdengar indah di telinga Sakura. Sekarang dia sedang berada di halaman belakang mansionnya bermain dengan kucing putihnya dan juga seekor rusa kecil. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja burung-burung mendekatinya dan mengelilinginya sambil bercicit seakan-akan mereka sedang bernyanyi. fenomena aneh namun unik.

"Sakura! Saku- huh, akhirnya kutemukan. kukira kau menghilang kemana~" Ujar Pembantu pribadinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten.

Dia -Sakura- hanya menampilkan cengirannya sambil terus bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tenten memandangnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Tetapi, sebersit rasa bersalah karena dia membohongi Sakura bahwa dia hanyalah pembantu pribadi biasa.

'Mungkin lebih baik jika suatu saat dia menyadari kekuatannya mungkin dia akan mengerti kenapa dia diasingkan di mansion ini?' Batin Tenten sambil menghela nafas kemudian dia berkacak pinggang dengan muka pura-pura sebal.

"Saku. cepat kata kau ingin pergi ke festival budaya di sekolah di tuan tanpa alis itu?" Ujar Tenten dan seketika dengan cepat Sakura masuk kedalam rumah dan berlari menuju kamarnya disusul oleh Tenten.

'Mungkin saja?' Batin Tenten ragu jika Sakura mampu menyadari kekuatannya tetapi dia masih ingat perintah majikannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tua Sakura.

**ToT Skip Time ToT**

Sakura keluar dari mansion bersama Tenten yang mengenakan pakaian Maid siapa yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya di balik rok tersebut terdapat celana pendek dan sebuah tongkat listrik. Memang aneh itu semata-mata karena dia takut Sakura diganggu oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan sebuah dress sederhana yang didominasi warna putih berpaduan dengan warna merah, dengan lengannya yang hanya mencapai siku tangan sakura dan sebuah renda merah yang mengitari bawahan roknya. rambutnya yang pendek seperti laki-laki tidak diapa-apakan hanya disisir lebih rapih saja dan seperti biasanya tangan kirinya diperban. **(Author : bayangin aja mungkin hasilnya bagus hehe #plakk)**

"Tenten-Nee. Aku tak sabar untuk pergi ke festival budaya. Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh Gaara." Ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar sedangkan Tenten hanya cekikian melihatnya.

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya. Entah apa itu yang membuatnya sedikit ketakutan ketika memikirkannya. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sakura- pikirnya

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Tenten kemudian menatap Sakura yang melihat kearah jendela dengan pandangan narnar. 'Aku ingin sekolah seperti Gaara.' Batin Sakura dan tanpa sengaja itu terdengar oleh Tenten dan akhirnya Tenten tersenyum senang mendengarnya. yup, Tenten dapat mendengar suara Hati siapapun karena itu kemampuan khususnya berbeda dengan kemampuan khusus Sakura.

'Mungkin keinginan Haruno-sama bisa tercapai.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum senang. Dan dia pun sadar bahwa Sakura memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung dan wajah khawatir.

'Apa mungkin Tenten-nee sudah gila yah?' Batin Sakura bertanya.

**JLEB**

'Itu menyakitkan Sakura.' Batin Tenten tetapi wajahnya masih saja tersenyum tapi dalam hati mah jangan dipertanyakan**_ poor Tenten_**

**_To Be Continue ... ToT_**

* * *

**Dialog konyol antara Author dan karakter dalam fic  
**

**Shiru M : KYAAA semua maaf kalo SHiru punya banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita gaje plus aneh tapi unik ini #plakk**

**Sakura :What th- oi Baka Author lu apain rambut gua ini hah #melotot**

**Shiru : Cuma gua gunting pake gunting rumputnya Kakashi-sensei #WATADOS**

**Gaara : No Comment #makan sushi sambil nonton pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Author**

**Tenten : Oi Saku. ucapan lu kok dalem banget sih ke gua. #nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai**

**Sakura : Itu sih DL #ketawa setan**

**Shiru : Bagus kok kan gua yang buat hehe #nyengir kuda**

**Gaara :Tolong abaikan saja para gadis-gadis sedeng itu yang penting Rnr Please #mukatembok**


	2. Cultural Festival

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme**

**Ice cream's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing's**

**Ada aja #digamparpakesendaljepit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje/Alurnya ngacak/abal/typo/ dan hal lain sebagainya yang ku claim dengan nama Dangerous atau mungkin dengan gambar tengkorak #Plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for and Sorry for  
**

**Semua teman-temanku antara lain : Teman sekolah yang sudah menyemangatiku, teman kursus, orang tua berserta keluargaku. dan maaf untuk para writter atau author yang membaca fic ku ini yang mungkin sedikit hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pengucapan mohon dimaafkan sedalam-dalamnya TOT**

* * *

Sebuah mobil hitam sport lamborghini berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah mewah. Tempat putra dan putri bangsawan menuntut ilmu dan juga tempat untuk mengandalkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang mereka miliki. dan sekolah ini ralat akademi memiliki satu rahasia yang paling diincar diseluruh dunia ini.

"Saku. Ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Tenten berujar sambil menoleh menatap Sakura yang ternyata ...

_'Dia tidur.' _

Bingo. Sakura tertidur akibat angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya yang putih bagaikan porselen itu. Tenten menatap Sakura agak lama sebelum tersenyum maklum. _'Sakura memang manis~' _kalimat itulah yang dikatakan Tente dalam hati sebelum dia menguncang lembut bahu Sakura menyuruhnya untuk terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Meskipun, dengan setengah hati.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat kemudian menegakkan cara duduknya. Mata emerald indahnya menrawang jauh keluar jendela mobil dan tiba-tiba dia tersadar dan dengan panik dia melihat kearah tenten dengan tangannya yang brrgerak menjelaskan bahwa dia meminta maaf karena tertidur. sedangkan Tenten hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Ayo kita turun." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum ramah. sedangkan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kemudian turun dari mobil hitam lamborghini tersebut.

_'Gaara-kun dimana yah?' _Batin Sakura dan tak sengaja di dengar oleh Tenten.

Mereka berada di aula depan Konoha Academy. sekolah bagi orang-orang pintar dan memiliki satu rahasia yang selalu saja diincar oleh dunia. sekolah dimana para bangsawan menuntut ilmu dan mereka semua mengandalkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan. tetapi ada juga yang tidak.

GYUT

Seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan erat. membuat Sakura kaget namun kekagetannya mulai berkurang ketika menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Sakura. Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Suara baritone dingin dan datar namun disana tersirat kelembutan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian-

BLETAK

"Itte~" Gaara hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya. mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari seseorang. Orang itu bukan Tenten atau pun yang lainnya orang itu adalah ...

"Naruto. Apa maksudmu menjitak kepalaku ini hah." Ujar atau lebih tepatnya tanya Gaara datar sambil menatap kearah oemuda berambut kuning yang hanya nyengir gaje.

"Huh~ kau ini Gaara sudah tau aku ini jomblo. kau malah bermesraan dengan gadis itu~" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya #Readers :Ya masa pake kelingking.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyangka dan menyadari bahwa seorang gadis manis di belakang tembok merona hebat. OH TERNYATA gadis tersebut baru tau bahwa Naruto -pemuda berambut kuning- masih menjoblo selama 50 tahun #dirasengan maksudnya sejak dia lahir hingga sekarang. #masukrumahsakit

"Sakura. kenalkan pemuda kuning serta gila disampingku ini sahabatku namanya Uzumaki Naruto cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini." Jelas Gaara pada Sakura yang hanya manggut-manggut mengerti padahal dia tak mengerti sama sekali. #dilindes

'_Ohh Jadi dia sahabatnya Gaara-kun yah_." Batin Sakura sambil menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum ceria. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

_'Saku~ aku harap kau bersabar. karena sebentar lagi aku akan meminta izin untuk memasukimu ke sekolah yang kau impi-impikan itu._' Batin Tenten dengan mata berapi-api. membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memandangnya aneh. ada yang memandangnya geli, takut, dan bahkan lembut.

^_^ $_$ =3= Ice Cream's ToT = = O

"Sakura-Chan~ Ayo kekelas ku~ Kelasku mengadakan Cafe Otaku." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik-narik Sakura yang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Sedangkan, dibelakangnya Gaara memasang wajah masam bertolak belakang sekali dengan Tenten yang sedang tertawa mengejek melihat Gaara yang memasang wajah masam tingkat akut.

"Diam kau cepol china." Ujar Gaara datar, dingin, dan menusuk - Gaara emang pada dasarnya orang kutub utara sih- . Tetapi Ujaran itu tidak mempan pada Tenten yang masih saja tertawa. #Tenten: Emangnya gue gila hah -_-".

"HAHAHAHA~ lihat wajah mu tuan tanpa alis." Seru Tenten sambil menunjuk wajah Gaara dan terus tertawa.

"Memangnya diwajahku ada apaan?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengusap wajahnya yang Err- Tampan #Authorlangsungmuntahdipinggiran.

Tenten yang tertawa dan Gaara yang memasang wajah masam sedikit membuat Sakura bingung dan bertanya-tanya. sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di depan kelasnya sambil menonton adegan comedy Gaara dan Tenten.

_'Tenten. Ternyata memang kakak yang baik bagiku. Gaara-kun juga gitu tapi mereka lucu kaya kakak beradik~_' Batin Sakura sambil terkikik geli. dan Tanpa sengaja Tenten mendengar ucapan Batin Sakura dia tersenyum lebar dengan perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya.

_'Teganya kau Sakura. masa aku dikira kakak beradik dengan di Tuan tanpa alis sih~_' Batin Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Gaara udah ngilang entah kemana kaya setan #DIBEKUINPAKEAIRDARIKUTUB.

"Sakura-chan~ Ayo kita masuk akan kutunjukkan kau cafe otaku kelasku hehe~" Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura sedangkan Tenten yang sudah kembali normal #dilerparkunai hanya tersenyum melihatnya. hatinya lega karena sekarang Sakura sudah memiliki teman tidak sendirian seperti dulu. Yang hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

_**GREKKK**_

**Sakura POV**

Pintu kelas sahabat Gaara-kun -Naruto- Tergeser menampilkan beberapa anggota kelas yang berpakaian ala karakter anime kesukaan mereka. Merasa aku hanya sendirian. Aku hanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari-cari dimana Naruto-kun dan Tenten pergi.

'Tenten dan Naruto-kun kemana yah?' Batinku Bertanya-tanya. aku berjalan masuk dengan perlahan. Aku bingung ingin berjalan kemana karena cafe itu lumayan banyak pengunjungnya. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kursi dekat jendela.

_**GREB**_

**END of Sakura POV**

GREB

_'Eh?' _

Seseorang Menarik tangannya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. Alunan musik romantis menjadi backroun diantara dua orang itu yang satu bingung dan yang satu bertanya-tanya. membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas a.k.a cafe Otaku memandang kearah mereka. Ada yang berwajah memerah karena malu bahkan marah, ada yang tertawa, ada yang mencemooh, cemburu, dan lain-lain.

_'He? Dare kono otoko?' _Batin Sakura yang langsung merusak suasana romantis yang langsung mengeluarkan bunyi tikus kejepit yang menggantikan alunan musik romantis. Di lain sisi dari cafe buatan tersebut seseorang yang sengaja memdengar batin Sakura hanya bisa terjungkal kebelakang sambil menepuk jidatnya yang tidak lebat dan tidak sempit #dilemparshuriken. Dan orang tersebut yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenten dan dibelakangnya ada Naruto, dan dibelakang Naruto adalah Author sendiri.

"Oi- Author baka nagapain ikut-ikutan sih?" Bisik Naruto kepada Author sedangkan Author hanya nyengir lima jari kuda #emangnyakudadajarinya.

"Aku disini soalnya penasaran Naruto-Baka akan memakai kostum apa. Mungkin kau memakai kostum badut?" Bisik Author sedangkan Naruto hanya pundung dipojokkan.

"Teganya dikau mengataiku badut hiks~" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah terluka dan mata berkaca-kaca membuat sang Author ingin sekali memotretnya kemudian menjualnya dengan harga standar 100 perak untuk satu lembar foto dengan genre "Badut konoha" #Dirasengan.

Baiklah tinggalkan lah sementara drama ancur antara Naruto-baka dan Author-A'Ho ini yang dengan aneh saling mengejek Baka dan A'Ho tanpa tau bahwa artinya sangat pas sekali dengan mereka bedua.

_Sementara di tempat Sakura ..._

"Ah~ Gomennasai. Tiba-tiba aku menarikmu." Ujar Orang tersebut. Dia Meng-Copsplay karakter anime Ootori Kyoya -Ouran highschool host club- dengan kacamata namun ada perbedaannya masalahnya yaitu-

_'He? kenapa orang ini tersenyum terus dan kulitnya pucat sekali. mungkin dia orang kutub yang tersesat di jepang mungkin.' _Batin Sakura sambil menatap kasihan kearah orang tersebut. Sedangkan Tenten yang melihat mereka sambil terus mendengarkan Batin Sakura hanya manahan tawa padahal didalam hatinya ingin sekali dia tertawa sambil guling-guling tapi dia masih memiliki P-R-I-D-E- yang tinggi setinggi gunung everest. Sedangkan Naruto dan Author hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan dan berseru-

_'KOWAIII YO!'_ Batin mereka berdua bersamaan sedangkan Tenten yang melihat itu hanya pundung dipojokkan menggantikan posisi Naruto tadi.

_'Hancur hatiku~' _Batin Tenten sambil terus pundung dipojokkan. "Hancur~Hancur~Hancur Hatiku~ Hatiku Hancur." Dengan Gaje dan alaynya Tenten pun menyanyikan lagu artis indonesia Olga Saputra yang langsung membuat Naruto dan beberapa orang disekitarnya Jawdrop.

**_Poor Tenten_**

Sakura menatap Orang yang meng-Copsplay Ootori Kyoya tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. kenapa orang ini menarik tanganku- Pikirnya Dongkol.

"Sekali lagi maaf aku menarik mu tiba-tiba. sebenarnya disana ada tumpahan oli. Dan aku takut kau terpeleset kemudian wajah jelekmu pun bertambah jelek dengan satu benjolan disini." Jelas orang itu dengan senyum palsu dan menunjuk dahi Sakura.

BLETAK BUAGH

Sakura mengepal tangannya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan -I'm REALLY PISSED of- Sedangkan orang tersebut yang terkena jitakan setan, iblis ala Haruno Sakura hanya bisa mengelus bekas jitakan tersebut.

"Ah ya! Namaku Sai. Namamu siapa?" Ujar Orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sai. sedangkan Sakura hanya berbicara tanpa suara tetapi sepertinya Sai mengerti. Sakura memberitahukan namanya hanya dengan kode tanpa suara.

"Jadi namamu H-ha-ru-n-no S-Sa-ku-r-ra." Ujar Sai sambil mngeja apa yang dimaksud kode tapa suara Sakura. dan berhasil walaupun lidahnya terbelit-belit. sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar sambil manggut mangut.

Sai kemudian melanjutkan senyum palsunya dan berbalik berjalan kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail yang meng-copsplay karakter anime Ayase Eri -Love live school idol project- yang sedang melihat kearah Sakura yang hanya terbengong-bengong tanpa sadar bahwa dia sudah menjadi perhatian semua orang.

"Sakura. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Seseorang berjalan kearah Sakura dengan wjaah menunduk. sedikit membuat Sakura bingung sebab orang tersebut tau akan namanya.

_'Daro kono otoko?'_

_ **To Be Continued - **_**つづく**

* * *

**HOLA~~~ MINNA-SAN**

**Shiru ingin berterima kasih kepada para readers yang mau membacanya dan meng-review. maaf jika ada yang typo dan kurang dimengerti. tolong bimbing Shiru kejalan yang benar #sujud.**

**Naruto : "He! kejalan yang benar?"**

**Shiru : "Iya memangnya kenapa?"**

**Naruto : "Author sudah kembali kejalan yang benar!" #Teriak pake toa mesjid.**

**Shiru : "Baka."**

**Naruto : "A'Ho."**

**Sai : "Dan dua orang idiot pun kembali bertengkar fufufu..."**

**Reader's + Main Chara in this anime : "KOWAIIIII!"**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


End file.
